


Wilder Mind

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, F/M, Kink, Library Sex, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, bughead is kinky -it's canon, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: For the first time in her life, Betty Cooper had been friendzoned. No matter how much she tried, no matter how much she flirted and teased, she got nothing in return. So it was time to bring out the big guns. Or, jugs, if she wanted to get technical.If that infuriating, patient, gorgeous man didn’t finally ask her out after this, she was throwing in the towel. Or she was going to wrap the towel around his neck and choke him.One or the other.





	Wilder Mind

**Author's Note:**

> *I know nothing about NYU other than the school colors so sorry if the library description is not exact.
> 
> HUGE thank you to the incredible Cyd (squids) for reading through this for me and making it what it is <3

* * *

 

_ It's in my blood, it's in my water _

_ You try to tame me, tame me from the start _

_ When the din is in your eye, flash your flesh _

_ Desperate for a need to rise _

_ -Mumford & Sons _

* * *

 

Betty glanced at the man across from her and let out a sigh she knew bordered on dramatic. 

 

Her eyes drifted over his broad shoulders, draped in his usual flannel, the sleeves rolled up to reveal tattooed covered forearms. His beanie sat lopsided on his head as he hunched over the table, elbows braced on it and his face buried in a textbook. 

 

And all she could think about was how she wished his face was buried between her legs instead.

 

It had been six months. Six  _ agonizing _ months since she’d met Jughead Jones at a welcome back party at the beginning of their junior year of college. How had she overlooked him before that? She had no idea, because from the second he entered her line of vision that night, she couldn’t look away. 

 

He looked so out of place, standing against the far wall, eyeing the crowd around him with his arms crossed over his chest. She’d noticed his beanie first, finding it odd that he was wearing it with the abnormally high temperatures for early September. She’d later find out that it wasn’t a weather thing, but a  _ him _ thing, and it became one of the many things about Jughead Jones that fascinated her. 

 

He wasn’t overly charming, overly friendly, and maybe that was why she was so drawn to him. She’d lived her whole life surrounded by people putting on a show, having to put on an act of her own as well, and had very little patience anymore for anyone who wasn’t anything but one hundred percent real. She despised anyone attempting to display the image of being perfect, doing their best to impress people around them. Jughead Jones with his glare at the partygoers, out of place clothes, and look of wanting to be anywhere but the rumored  _ best party house in the state _ … well, he definitely wasn’t trying to impress anyone. 

 

_ “Not the partying type?” Betty asked as she leaned against the wall next to the dark haired boy. She took a swig from the beer in her hand, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye and was pleased to see his eyes instantly go to her lips wrapped around the bottle before clearing his throat and looking away.  _

 

_ “What gave it away?” his voice was deep, sinful, and sent goosebumps dancing over her skin.  _

 

_ Betty let her head fall to the side, sending him a coy look, entranced by the blue of his eyes. A blue that darkened when they landed on her again. “It was the glare,” she told him. “You could totally write the antisocial standing in the corner bit, and the lack of school spirit you’re wearing off as just wanting to stick to your loner, brooding, mysterious look, because it totally works for you. The nonstop glaring gave it away though.” His lips quirked up on one side momentarily at her analysis before his face was stone again.  _

 

_ His eyes slowly trailed down her body and then back up again, taking their time, as if he had every right to be so boldly checking her out, and she was on fire. “You’re not exactly full of school spirit yourself.” He noted the lack of purple and white in her outfit. _

 

_ Betty inhaled shakily, smiling into her beer as she took another sip of it. She tapped the studs at her ears, violet gems surrounded by mini pearls, and sent him a wink. _

 

_ “Fuck,” Jughead cursed and her eyes narrowed in confusion even as her lips turned up. “I have the same pair. I should have worn them.” _

 

_ Her mouth dropped slightly for a moment before she threw her head back with a laugh, surprised by his sarcastic remark. When the laughter ceased and she brought her eyes back to his, she was caught off guard at his smile as he watched her, blue eyes dancing. _

 

_ She thought his voice could make any woman with a pulse’s toes curl, but his smile was bound to make panties drop. Maybe it was a good thing he was standing in the corner brooding, because that smile was downright sinful. _

 

_ It had her wanting to sin like she’d never had before. Which said a lot, considering that since graduating and moving away from Riverdale, she’d definitely done her share of sinning.  _

 

_ It  _ was _ college after all.  _

 

_ But it was from the second that he smiled at her, or maybe even from the second she’d seen him from across the room, that Betty Cooper decided that Jughead Jones was going to be hers. _

 

Of course, at the time, she didn’t realize how hard getting him was going to be. 

 

For the first time in her life, Betty Cooper had been friendzoned. 

 

No matter how much she tried, no matter how much she flirted and teased, she got nothing in return.

 

She’d started to doubt herself, something she had never done before. And she  _ hated _ that.

 

So it was time to bring out the big guns. 

 

Or, _ jugs _ , if she wanted to get technical. 

 

If that infuriating, patient, gorgeous man didn’t finally ask her out after this, she was throwing in the towel.

 

Or she was going to wrap the towel around his neck and choke him. 

 

One or the other. 

 

Betty sighed again and Jughead raised his head slightly to glance over at her. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

 

Betty narrowed her eyes at him, feeling frustration build. No, she was  _ not _ okay. “Have you ever just really wanted something so  _ badly _ ,” she started, then bit her lip when a student at the table next to them shushed her and she turned to look behind her to the librarians desk a few yards away. The elderly lady manning it sent her a pointed look and Betty smiled sweetly at her in apology before leaning forward and lowering her voice. “Have you ever just wanted something  _ so badly _ ,” she repeated, putting an emphasis on the last two words that would have any sane man having to shift in their seat to adjust themselves. Jughead just kept his eyes on her though, unmoving. “But for some reason you just can’t have it?”

 

Jughead pursed his lips, closing his book and leaning towards her until his face was mere inches from hers. 

 

It took everything in her not to rip off his beanie - something she’d been dying to do since she’d only seen him without it for the brief moments when he would drag a hand through his hair - and pull him to her. 

 

She watched his eyes darken and then her gaze was drawn to his mouth, where he pulled his plump bottom lip between his teeth, slowly letting it slide back out and then running is his tongue across it. 

 

She needed that tongue on her.

 

On every damn inch of her. 

 

“Are you talking about…” He started and her heart began to race. This was it. He finally got a clue. “Look, I told you this diet you and Veronica are on is crazy and you don’t need it,  _ at all _ . You know I’m very pro-food. We can leave now and go find a buffet somewhere if you want. I’m starving.”

 

Betty’s jaw dropped. Literally dropped. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes at him, feeling her frustration quickly turn to anger. “You think I’m talking about…  _ food _ ?”

 

It was Jughead’s turn to narrow his eyes as he sat back in his chair and cocked his head to the side. “Than what are you talking about?”

 

Betty let out a laugh and didn’t even care when the guy a few tables down shushed her again. Instead, she turned to him with a glare that had him packing up his books and rushing to the other side of the library, leaving her and Jug alone. 

 

“You know what?” she mused, sitting back in her seat and plastering on a fake smile. “Forget I said anything.” 

 

Jughead opened his mouth to speak, clearly being able to tell something was wrong but apparently too dense to know what. Betty cut him off. “Forget it.”

 

He sent her a look before turning back to his books. 

 

It was official. She’d had enough. 

 

It was time to go big or go home.  _ Alone _ . 

 

Betty Cooper did  _ not _ like losing. 

 

If for some reason Jughead had been keeping his space because he had this idea that she was this innocent girl, he needed to be shown just how  _ un _ innocent she was. 

 

Leaning forward in her chair, she slowly unzipped her jacket and peeled it off her shoulders, draping over the chair next to her and then slowly raised her arms above her head to do an exaggerated stretch. “They must have turned the heat up. It’s getting warm in here.”

 

“Really? I thought it was a little bit…” Jug started, raising his head to meet her eyes but his eyes never made it to her face. Instead, they landed on her chest, the chest she was currently arching her back to make just a little bit more visible. Not that she really needed to. The nearly sheer, tight white shirt she was wearing was a couple sizes too small, the pierced nipples underneath clearly straining against the fabric, showing that the shirt was  _ all _ she was wearing. “Chilly.” 

 

Betty grinned at the way his last word came out choked and leaned forward again, her elbows hitting the table, the movement forcing her breasts to squeeze together. “What was that, Juggie?”

 

Jughead’s eyes finally flew to hers, the color nearly black and the heat in them filling her with need. Oh, he definitely wasn’t completely immune. Not at  _ all _ . The reaction she’d been wanting for so long filled her with satisfaction. 

 

“Jug?” She said again when he didn’t speak and she bit her lip to stop the chuckle that nearly escaped her when his eyes widened again, looking at her with disbelief. 

 

He snatched his beanie off, running a hand through his hair quickly before tugging it back on. He cleared his throat, taking a long swig from his water bottle before meeting her eyes again. “What?”

 

Betty smiled sweetly, leaning back in her chair again. She grabbed her pencil and brought the eraser to her bottom lip, slowly trailing it along it. “You said something about it being… chilly?”

 

Jughead watched the pencil trace along her lip before his eyes darted to her chest again and then quickly away. “No, you’re right. It’s really warm in here.” He took a deep breath, wiping his palms against his jeans. “Really fucking warm.” he muttered and Betty giggled. 

 

“I know,” she purred, bringing her tongue out to trace the trail the pencil had just taken. “If I had anything on under this shirt, I’d probably take this off, too.” 

 

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jughead was standing up, his chair falling backward but he caught it quickly, tucking it back against the table. “I have to go…” he started, his eyes glancing to her chest again and Betty grinned when she heard him curse under his breath. “Book. I have to go get a book.” With one last curse, he practical ran to the stairs, taking them three at a time and disappearing up to the fourth floor. 

 

Well, on a scale of him not even noticing that she was braless to him jumping over table and dragging her from the library and back to one of their places, that was a solid seven reaction. 

 

Betty chuckled, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed his hasty exit, but everyone was too involved in their own studies to have paid any mind. 

 

“At least I got some kind of reaction,” Betty mused to herself but then her stomach flipped as unexpected worry filled her. She hadn’t exactly expected him to run away. To be honest, she wasn’t fully sure what she expected but she had only thought of it in black and white terms, disregarding the proverbial gray area. She figured he would either remain oblivious or they would be on their way back to one of their apartments by now. 

 

She hadn’t really expected him to run, and now dread filled her that her stunt may have ruined a friendship she held dear to her heart. What if neither extreme happened? She never factored in him noticing, but not doing anything about it. 

 

The thought of losing him as a friend, or hanging with him now being awkward instantly filled her with regret. Sure, unrequited feelings were a bitch but if it meant living with them to be able to still have him in her life, she would gladly deal with it.

 

Heart pounding for an entirely different reason now, Betty grabbed her jacket again and threw it on, zipping it up quickly before heading to the stairs Jughead had disappeared up. 

 

The fourth floor was usually a ghost floor, filled with aisles of old books no one needed and information about the school no one cared about, and today was no different. Silence from being the only one around surrounded Betty as she slowly walked down the center aisle, looking down each long row of bookshelves she passed for any sign of her friend.

 

She finally found him in the last aisle, but unsurprisingly, he wasn’t looking at books. In fact, he wasn’t looking at anything. He was standing at the very end of an aisle, leaning against the wall by the window. His eyes were closed, his head against the concrete behind him as he took deep slow breaths. 

 

“Jug.” 

 

Her voice was barely a whisper as she stepped down the aisle, stopping about ten feet from him. He didn’t open his eyes right away, and she watched him draw in a couple more deep breaths before his lids lifted, revealing the blue eyes she loved. Blue eyes that were filled with a ferocity she didn’t expect and had her taking a step back.  

 

Jughead dropped his arms to where they had been crossed and pushed himself off of the wall, taking a couple steps forward and stopping before he reached her. 

 

Betty swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as her heart continued to pound, though now because of the way he was looking at her. His eyes had a jolt of thrill coursing through her. 

 

“Jug, I’m sorry if…” she started but his voice cut her off before she could finish. 

 

“Why’d you put it back on?” 

 

Betty’s lips parted as she glanced down at her jacket. “I - umm, I thought I might have,” she started, hesitantly meeting his eyes. “I thought I... scared you.”

 

The slow grin his lips formed then, a grin that most people would describe as being downright evil, had a heat filling her belly and moving downward. “ _ Scared _ me?” his voice was pure sin. “Is that what you think you did?” he laughed, the sound making her squeeze her legs together as heat began to pool. “Do you want to know why I left, Betty?”

 

Betty was quiet as he took a step toward her. She had thought she would be the one seducing him today, but somehow it felt like the tables had been turned on her majorly. “Why did you leave?” 

 

His tongue flicked out, wetting his bottom lip before he pulled it into his mouth. “Take it off.” 

 

Betty’s eyes widened, even as her hands moved to the zipper of her jacket, slowly pulling it down, eyes never leaving his. When it was unzipped, she slowly pulled it off her shoulders, tossing it on an empty bookshelf to her side. 

 

Jughead’s eyes raked over her then, no accidentally shocked glances like he had given her downstairs. No, his gaze was confident now as it moved over her, unabashedly taking in every inch of her body before zeroing in on her chest and God help her if his eyes didn’t darken even more as they latched onto the piercings straining through her shirt. 

 

He started toward her, every step lining up with the pounding in her chest but instead of stopping before her, he slowly circled her, eyes moving over her, hot breath tickling her exposed neck. 

 

Betty had her share of boyfriends and sexual encounters, but nothing came close to how turned on she was at the moment just from the heat of his stare and she wasn’t sure she was going to survive it once he touched her.  _ If  _ he touched her.

 

She had thought he had underestimated her, thinking she was a good girl and that’s why he hadn’t made his move. She realized now though, that it was she who had sorely underestimated him. 

 

He stopped behind her and Betty had to stop herself from arching back into the heat of his body. Shivers raced up her spine when he lowered his lips to her ear, every part of him so very close but not yet touching her. “I had to leave,” he told her, and then his hands were on her waist, pulling her back into him and Betty gasped when she felt how hard he was against her ass. “I had to come up here because I was two seconds away from throwing you over the table down stairs and pounding into you until even the people studying on the first floor heard you screaming.” 

 

Holy shit.  

 

“Is that what you wanted?” he taunted, pulling her ear into his mouth and Betty's eyes rolled back as she arched back into him, her body automatically starting to grind against his cock and a smile made its way to her lips when he pushed even harder against her, his breathing coming in ragged pants. “You want me to fuck you in the library, Betty?” 

 

Sure, the thought had crossed her mind, as it did no matter where they were together, but actually doing it? No, she had never expected… but now she couldn't think of anything she wanted more. 

 

Standing there between the bookcases, in a public building, a place that was so quiet, any noise echoed off the walls. And even though they were on a floor that got barely any traffic, the building was still full of people and anyone could wander down the corridor and see them at any second. 

 

The thought had even more heat pooling as Betty ground back against him once more, biting her lip to hide the pleased grin she felt as his cock hit her in just the right spot. “Is that what you want, Juggie? To have me right here? Where anyone can catch us?”

 

His response was another groan as he yanked her shirt up, letting it bundle above her breasts, leaving them completely bare. Her arms reached up behind her to circle his neck as his mouth latched onto her neck and his hands, his hot, large hands, traced up her sides before each of them cupped her breasts and squeezed. 

 

Betty moaned, the sound echoing off the walls, but she didn’t care, couldn’t care. All she could think about was how his hands were on her, finally on her, and it felt better than she had ever imagined. 

 

“God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” she breathed, her hands moving up under his beanie, knocking it off his head as she fisted her hands in his hair. He flicked her nipples once, twice, before pulling on them, a delicious bite of pain followed by increased pleasure when he palmed them again, the metal piercings warming under his touch as he dragged his hands over them again and again, growing harder as he pushed against her ass. 

 

His teeth nipped at her neck before his lips were on her ear again. “Did you play with yourself when you thought about me, Betts?” his words shocked her and she was nearly about to come right then and there. A small nod, followed by a whimper was her only response as one hand left her breast to trail down her stomach, quickly making work of undoing the button of her jeans before smoothly sliding underneath them and her panties. A long finger moved through her slick folds, finding her clit and flicking it once, and then again, as his other hand mimicked the same motions with her nipple.  

 

“That feels so good,” Betty moaned and her response was a hard pinch of her nipple and his fingers sliding even deeper into her, pounding into her, pushing her back against his body every time she tried to grind onto them more. Release was so close, and she whispered that fact to him but as soon as she did, his hand was pulling away and suddenly her body was left cold as he stepped away from her. 

 

Before she could turn to see what he was doing, she was being pulled to a bookcase, her back hitting against it, causing a few books to fall off the shelf. A giggle escaped her lips that quickly turned into a gasp when her jeans and panties were pulled roughly down in one movement and she quickly stepped from them as Jughead knelt before her, lifting her by the thighs to let her legs circle his neck.

 

Betty reached above her head to grab for a shelf to hold onto as she sat balanced on his shoulders, his hands cupping her ass, kneading it as he looked up at her, his mouth just inches away from the place she needed it most. Her clit throbbed as he blew out a breath, the air sliding over her, teasing her until she was tempted to arch forward and take what she needed. 

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jughead whispered, his eyes moving up her body before landing on hers. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips and nearly touching her and Betty moaned at the movement, her body aching to feel it. “You ready to let me taste you when you come for me?”

 

Betty nearly came right then and barely managed a nod before his mouth was on her. Sucking, nibbling, teasing, destroying her with every lick, every kiss. Her thighs wrapped hard around his neck, one hand gripping the shelf behind her as the other moved down to grip his hair, pulling his head closer as she ground her hips against his face, hearing him chuckle before he slid a finger into her again. One, two, pumping in sync with every stroke of her clit with his wonderful tongue and lights flashed before her eyes as her orgasm shot through her, the jerk of her body knocking even more books off the shelf, the thud of them onto the hard floor barely heard over the cry that escaped her. 

 

Jughead’s hands stayed on her ass, kneading as his mouth continued to devour her, licking up everything she was giving, causing aftershocks to rock her body until she went limp. 

 

Betty looked down, chest heaving, fingers threaded through his hair and realized he was watching her, looking at her in a way no one had looked at her before - as if she were the most perfect thing. She’d strived her entire life to be just that, perfect, and never once felt she had succeeded until now, in a moment when she knew she was anything but - this boy was looking at her as if she was everything. 

 

“Jug,” she breathed, wanting to tell him everything she should have told him that very first night but footsteps had them both jerking their heads towards the end of the aisle. 

 

“Is someone up here?” 

 

The shout had Jug moving to carefully set her feet on the floor, grabbing for her pants and holding them for her to step into. He pulled them up her legs and then moved his hands to her shirt to pull it down while she quickly zipped and buttoned her pants. 

 

Then his hand was in hers, pulling her down the aisle quickly, peeking around the corner of the last bookshelves before pulling her across and further to the back of the library as the footsteps drew closer. A few doors sat at the back, leading to storage units and Jughead quickly spun every handle before opening one and Betty quickly followed him inside. He shut the door, blanketing the room in black and she heard the click of a lock as the footsteps landed outside the door. They both stood silent as they heard the voice ask if anyone was there again before muttering under their breath about trouble making students, and then the footsteps started to fade away. 

 

A couple minutes passed, their breathing being the only noise in the room before Betty heard the sound of his hand sliding against the wall and then a light illuminated them. Betty caught Jug’s eyes before looking away nervously, noticing they were surrounded by the spare desks and lounge chairs that weren't currently being used. 

 

“It’ll probably be a bit for him to pick up all those books that we, uh, knocked down.” 

 

Betty lifted her eyes to the man’s before hers, biting her lip to stop the laughter that bubbled up in her chest and was relieved to see a small smile playing on his own lips. 

 

“Yeah, probably,” she whispered back, not wanting whoever it was to hear them and come back and catch them. It would be obvious what they had been up to, and getting banned from the library definitely wouldn’t help their studies any.

 

Betty chewed at her lip nervously, unsure what to say, where to start. Clearly she hadn’t ruined their friendship like she’d thought, but what did she say now? How could she have not thought this far ahead?

 

“Betty,” Jug whispered as he took a step towards her. “Stop thinking.” he told her, his hand coming up to her cheek and she closed her eyes at the touch. When she opened them again, his eyes were on her, a small smile on his face. “Considering what we just did, we’re kinda going backwards.”

 

Why was her heart pounding like this? Lust, attraction, she could handle, but she didn't realize she’d been burying all these other emotions for him. Emotions that were overwhelming her now as he stood there in front of her, looking at her like she was everything he ever wanted. “What do you mean?” she whispered, the words barely audible. 

 

His lips pulled up on one side as his eyes traced over her face as if he were seeing it for the first time. “I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

 

His sweet whisper had her breath catching in her chest. This was different. Before, it was wild lust and months of frustration. But now, right here, this was her best friend, her favorite person in the world, and she wanted to give him everything. “So kiss me.”

 

His eyes flashed once before they closed and his face moved forward, his nose brushing hers before his soft lips found her own. The heat that spread over her was like none she’d ever felt, and as their tongues collided, it completely consumed her. 

 

She pulled away, whispering his name in awe before her lips found his again. The kiss was gentle, sweet, their lips dancing together perfectly as if they had been doing it forever. She didn't know when her hands had moved to slide up his stomach and remove his shirt but then she was tossing it to the side. Then she was carefully moving to the button of his jeans before her arms were lifting and allowing him to remove her shirt as well. 

 

He kissed her shoulder gently, lovingly, before moving his lips up her neck, every touch sending goosebumps dancing over her skin and the most delicious slow burn filling her body. She smiled against his lips when they met hers again and took his hand, linking her fingers with his and pulling him to one of the large cushioned chairs, pushing him to sit on and then moving to straddle him, loving the way his eyes never left hers. 

 

Betty laid her hands on his shoulders, softly rubbing her clit along his hard length as her fingers ran up to sink into his hair again. 

 

“Hi,” he whispered, looking dazed as she moved slowly up and down him, torturing them both. 

 

A smile fell over her lips even as her cheeks heated, suddenly feeling shy. She bent down to lay a soft kiss against his lips. “Hi, Juggie.”

 

She moved then, rising, the head of his cock sliding to her entrance before taking him inside her. Slow, so excruciatingly slow, and their combined moans softly echoed off the walls. She moved up before sinking back down on him, again and again. His eyes never closed, just darted back and forth between her face and their bodies coming together. The orgasm this time was slow and sweet, building and building until it washed over her and his hands gripped her hips, jerking them harder down onto his cock before she felt him jerk inside of her, following her into oblivion. 

 

They didn’t talk, just sat there for several minutes, body to body before standing up and silently helping each other dress. No words were spoken until they were back down on the third floor and packing up their things, their rendezvous seemingly unnoticed by the students studying around them. 

 

It wasn’t until they were outside and a chill from the windy day raced up Betty’s arms that anything was finally said. 

 

“My jacket.” Betty’s eyes widened as she glanced up at the fourth floor windows, knowing for sure that the librarian who had nearly caught them must have found it where all the books had fallen. 

 

Jughead cursed, his hand rising up to his hair. “My hat,” he added before telling Betty to grab a cab and running back into the library. A few minutes later, he emerged, his hat back on his head and Betty’s coat in one hand. 

 

“I’ll give this back to you on one condition.”

 

Betty raised an eyebrow at him as a cab pulled up next to them. “And what is this condition?”

 

Jughead’s blue eyes sparkled. “You take it back off as soon as you get to my place.”

 

Betty’s heart thudded and she took a step forward, her lips coming to his in a slow, sweet kiss. 

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Find me on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com)


End file.
